Bianco
by Raxal13
Summary: Another italian story. Saix X Zexion, oneshot. Enjoy it


Ecco la fantomatica SaikuZeku XD I commenti a fine ficchy XD

Un grazie ad Alix, che l'ha letta prima della pubblicazione (per eventuali correzioni ecc ecc XD).

Buona lettura.

Bianco

Bianco. Solo bianco. Questo era quello che Zexion rimirava camminando lentamente, nei corridoi della base della sua organizzazione. Era stata fondata da poco e lui ne era il numero sei.

Secondo alle previsioni del suo capo, presto sarebbero giunti nuovi membri, nuovi Nessuno.

Si annoiava abbastanza. Veniva mandato a cacciare qualche Heartless, ma niente di più.

Il resto della giornata la passava leggendo o girovagando per quella strana fortezza.

E pensando. Si, pensava moltissimo. Pensava all'organizzazione, ai loro esperimenti e allo studio dei cuori. Ma non solo. Pensava anche a quelli che sarebbero stati nuovi membri, si chiedeva quanta sarebbe stata la loro potenza, e se, in qualche modo, avrebbero potuto colmare il senso di solitudine che sentiva nel profondo del cuore. Gli venne da ridere, ma l'unica cosa che gli riuscì fu un sorriso malinconico.

Cuore? Quale cuore? Non lo aveva lui, un cuore.

Pensò fosse stupido, ma lui qualcosa riusciva a provare, nonostante tutto.

Un odore mai sentito prima lo fece riscuotere dai quei ragionamenti.

Non era affatto cattivo, ma in quello si poteva distinguere l'angoscia che dentro di esso, il nuovo Nessuno, portava.

Sembrava quasi... Solitudine, come la sua.

Venne convocato nella sala, e si sedette sul suo solito trono.

E fu li che lo vide per la prima volta.

Xemnas gesticolava con lui, e questo annuiva di tanto in tanto.

Aveva lunghi capelli blu, che gli ricadevano lisci sulle spalle, e il suo volto era segnato da una grande cicatrice a forma di "X", che si incrociava in mezzo agli occhi color ambra.

Solo dopo un po' si accorse che stava fissando quello strano ragazzo, che in un istante si girò, andando ad incrociare lo sguardo con il suo.

Imbarazzato, Zexion distolse lo sguardo, arrossendo quasi.

"Finalmente, abbiamo un nuovo componente nella nostra organizzazione. Si chiama Saix, e il suo numero sarà il sette." Scandì Xemnas con tono solenne.

Il nessuno dai capelli blu fece un piccolo inchino e andò a sedersi sul trono predestinato a lui, accavallando le gambe e appoggiandovi sopra le braccia con grazia.

"Mi aspetto molto da te, Saix. E, secondo me, presto arriveranno altri membri. Poi potremmo iniziare il piano di conquista di Kingdom Hearts." Continuò il numero uno.

Questo continuò a parlare ancora, interagendo con i fondatori, e quando ebbe finito, dissolse la "assemblea".

Zexion si stava recando nella sua stanza, quando vide il nuovo arrivato intento a cercare qualcosa nel corridoio.

Appena Saix notò il compagno, gli si avvicinò.

"Numero sei..."

"Zexion." Lo interruppe.

"Zexion. Stavo cercando la mia camera. Sai dove si trova?" Chiese, cercando di essere il meno patetico possibile.

Il ragazzo dai capelli blu lo sovrastava di minimo dieci centimetri e Zexion, per poterlo guardare, dovette alzare un po' il capo. In seguito annuì, e gli fece cenno di seguirlo.

Stettero in silenzio per tutto il tragitto, il nuovo Nessuno guardando il pavimento e il Nessuno, che portava quel particolare ciuffo di capelli su un occhio, studiando l'odore dell'altro.

"La mia camera è quella." Puntò il dito

"Se ti serve qualcosa, vieni pure." Concluse.

Saix annuì ringraziando.

Il più basso si recò nella sua stanza e si buttò sul suo letto. Sospirò e chiuse gli occhi.

Si sentiva strano, molto strano.

Qualcosa gli aveva riscaldato l'anima, perchè quella la possedeva, no?

Tutta colpa del nuovo, di quel Saix, che magari era anche più giovane di lui.

Cercò nelle sue memorie una definizione per quel trambusto che il Nessuno dagli occhi ambrati gli aveva provocato.

Non trovando risposta riaprì gli occhi, e il bianco senza macchie del soffitto gli creò una leggera emicranea. Cercò di non pensare a nulla, di liberare la mente sempre occupata da mille pensieri e ragionamenti contorti. Voleva solo dimenticarsi per un po' quel dolore che ancora stentava a credere di poter provare. Riuscì a rilassarsi, come mai aveva fatto, tanto da non sentire l'insistente bussare alla porta.

Riaprì gli occhi, ma li richiuse ancora, infastidito da quel maledettissimo bianco.

"Arrivo." Disse allo scocciatore.  
Fece un sospiro e poi schiuse gli occhi alzandosi.

Ignorò il pulsare delle sue tempie e si appoggiò stancamente allo stipite della porta.

La aprì lentamente, adagiando anche la testa sul legno.

Riconobbe Saix, che lo fissava con il suo sguardo fermo, all'apparenza cattivo.

"Non penso che tu sia nelle condizioni adatte per aiutarmi." Esordì tranquillamente.

Zexion scosse la testa e si resse in piedi.

"Non ho alcun problema, cosa ti serve?" Chiese, sperando di non sentir la propria voce tremare.

Il più alto lo guardò leggermente stupito, ma tornò subito a mostrare indifferenza.

"Non conosco questo posto e pensavo che potessi farmi da guida." Disse esaminando l'espressione stanca e sofferente dell'altro Nessuno.

Questo annuì, per poi bloccarsi e serrare gli occhi, tentando di placare un improvviso giramento di testa.

"Non mi sembra che tu stia bene." Decretò nuovamente Saix.

"Infatti non sto bene, ma stare male nella mia camera o qui è la stessa cosa." Ribattè Zexion, concludendo la conversazione.

Iniziò a camminare, sentendo le gambe farsi più deboli ad ogni passo che compiva.

Si sforzò di guardare un po' attorno, per capire in che direzione stava andando, ma vide solo bianco.

Un nuovo capogiro lo colpì, costringendolo a fermarsi di botto, allo scopo di evitare una rovinosa caduta a terra.

Saix lo guardava incuriosito.

Si chiese come fosse possibile che un Nessuno avesse malattie che colpiscono al fisico.

Il più basso decise che forse era meglio tenere gli occhi serrati, affidandosi al suo olfatto.

Ripresero a camminare, molto lentamente, per fare in modo che Zexion si orientasse.

Barcollava, e i suoi occhi erano chiusi, come se il suo peggior incubo gli si fosse materializzato davanti. Ogni tanto si portava una mano alla fronte, scrollandosi il sudore di dosso.

Il Nessuno più alto non smise un attimo di studiare il suo comportamento.

"Come puoi provare dolore...in questo modo? " Chiese dopo un attimo di ragionamento.

"Non lo so...L'unica cosa certa è che appena apro gli occhi il dolore aumenta, ed è insopportabile." Rispose con un po' di fatica, svoltando a destra per un nuovo corridoio.

"Hai...Hai gia parlato con qualcuno qui?" Aggiunse Zexion dopo un po', cambiando discorso.

"A perte Xemnas e te, nessuno." Rispose l'altro tranquillamente.

Il nessuno dai capelli di un colore particolarissimo, somigliante ad un miscuglio di blu e grigio, annuì lentamente.

Dedusse di essere arrivato nella sala dei troni, ma per esserne certo decise di aprire gli occhi.

Cosa non molto saggia, perchè i malori si ripeterono nuovamente.

Questa volta le fitte alla testa erano ancora più violente, e Zexion non potè che accasciarsi a terra.

Era troppo, anche per lui. E non capiva il perchè. L'unica cosa certa era che il bianco lo infastidiva parecchio. Bianco. Un colore senza senso, un colore che ti fa ricordare, come un pugno nell'occhio, che sei una nullità e che sei solo. Un colore a cui non aveva mai pensato prima. Un colore che 'colore', quasi, non si può definire.

Sentì un calore espandersi sul braccio, e solo dopo si accorse che era la mano dell'altro Nessuno, che tentava di svegliarlo. Ma si era addormentato?

Percepì delle forti e calde braccia avvolgerlo, poi realizzò che, probabilmente, Saix lo stava portando nella sua stanza in braccio. Non riusciva più ad utilizzare i suoi poteri.

Il suo corpo non rispondeva alla sua mente, che gli diceva di scappare da quella imbarazzante situazione. Venne adagiato su un morbido letto e le coperte gli vennero rimboccate.

L'ultima cosa che sentì prima di perdere completamente i sensi furono le gocce d'acqua che scendevano dalla pezza bagnata appoggiata sulla sua fronte.

Saix si sedette sul materasso, osservando il volto dall'altro. Su di esso era dipinta un'espressione imbronciata, quasi addolorata. Cambiò luogo, andandosi a sdraiare sul divanetto, meditando sull'accaduto, ma poco dopo si addormentò.

Il Nessuno dai lunghi capelli blu era appoggiato al davanzale della finestra coi gomiti, e la testa sorretta dalle proprie mani. Osservava le giocce d'acqua scivolare lentamente sulla finestra, prima uniformemente, e poi svoltando improvvisamente verso destra, per poi riprendere il cammino verso il basso e scomparire sul bordo.

Un tuono scalfì il cielo, ma questo non si mosse minimamente.

Erano parecchie ore che Zexion giaceva sul suo letto, muovendosi di tanto in tanto.

Aveva riposato anche lui, ma non riuscì a rilassarsi a lungo.

Si ritrovò a cercare un motivo per cui aveva portato il numero sei nella sua stanza, invece di abbandonarlo da qualche parte per la base, come la ragione gli diceva di fare.

Non era una 'persona' molto caritatevole, perciò non riusciva a capacitarsi del gesto compiuto.

Forse era compassione, dato che il 'piccolo' Nessuno era stato il primo con cui aveva dialogato.

O semplicemente, e allo stesso tempo molto stranamente, con lui si sentiva bene.

Un mugulio lo fece voltare verso l'esile corpo del compagno.

"Non aprire gli occhi, ti sentirai peggio." Disse a bassa voce, senza però abbandonare la caratteristica punta di freddezza.

Zexion gli diede retta. Poi sbadigliò, e si imbarazzò quando si ricordò che la voce appena udita era del nuovo arrivato.

"Come ci sono arrivato sul mio letto?" Chiese senza giri di parole, sistemandosi meglio le coperte.

"Specifico che quello è il mio letto, e ti ci ho portato io. Sei svenuto nella sala." Rispose pacatamente Saix. Il Nessuno con più esperienza, con un flash, si ricordò improvvisamente dell'accaduto, e si concedette un lieve rossore sulle guance. Ringraziò di avere quel ciuffo di capelli a coprirgli il viso.

"Come ti senti?" Il Nessuno dai capelli blu si domandò se avesse perso il senno in uno di quei corridoi immensi presenti nella fortezza. Normalmente, l'avrebbe cacciato malamente, ma adesso?

-Non sono affari tuoi.- Era quello che voleva rispondergli, ma, contrariamente a quello che la parte razionale del cervello gli suggeriva, disse:

"La testa mi gira incredibilmente e non sento più il mio corpo."

Saix raccolse la salviettina umida dal pavimento, probabilmente caduta durante il sonno.

Uscì dalla stanza e si affrettò ad inzupparla di acqua gelida.

Rientrò nella sua camera e appoggiò la spugna sugli occhi di Zexion, lasciando che qualche goccia gli scivolasse sulle labbra, solleticando la pelle sensibile del viso.

Il Nessuno più basso si accorse di non aver ancora recuperato l'olfatto, e sconsolato sospirò.

Come avrebbe fatto ad orientarsi, adesso? Quanto sarebbe durata questa cosa? Che cosa diavolo gli stava accadendo?

A fermare il suo flusso di interrogativi fu la voce dell'altro.

"E'meglio che io vada ad avvertire Xemnas delle tue condizioni precarie. Cerca di riposarti." Dichiarò, lasciando Zexion solo con i suoi pensieri.

"Xemnas." Lo chiamò Saix dopo essere entrato nella regale stanza del numero uno.

Questo si alzò in piedi, portandosi davanti al sottoposto.

"Desideri qualcosa, Saix?" Chiese con tono deciso.

"Volevo informarla che il numero sei non è in buona salute." Rispose semplicemente, fissando gli occhi del suo interlocutore, senza timore.

Saix spalancò gli occhi quando sentì le calde labbra del Superiore sulle sue.

"Te lo affido, Saix. E' uno dei migliori ed è necessario che sia sempre in forma. Mi fido di te." Disse Xemnas, studiando il corpo dell'altro, che aveva subito ritrovato la sua compostezza di sempre.

"Va bene. Arrivederci." Tagliò corto il nuovo arrivato, uscendo dalla stanza e dirigendosi verso la propria.

Saix Aprì lentamente la porta, non volendo svegliare il compagno, nell'eventualità che si fosse assopito. Lo trovò, invece, seduto, intento a tastare il letto. Sentendo il rumore della porta chiudersi, voltò la testa in quella direzione.

"Sono io." Si annunciò, ricevendo da parte di Zexion un respiro di sollievo.

"Cosa ha detto Xemnas?" Domandò poi il malato, ricominciando a palpare la coperta del letto, in cerca di qualcosa.

"Ha detto che ti affida a me." Saix parve un po' perplesso, ma questo, l'altro Nessuno, non lo potè notare.

"Posso provare ad aprire gli occhi?" Si Sentì stupido a chiedere il permesso.

"A tuo rischio e pericolo."

Molto lentamente, rivolgendo il viso verso il materasso, schiuse gli occhi blu.

Sollevò di un poco la testa, ma l'intonazione delle pareti gli provocò un dolore acuto, che lo costrinse a portarsi le mani alla testa.

Sospirò e si stese a pancia in giu, ricoprendosi il capo con il soffice cuscino, e si mise a fissare il lenzuolo sotto di lui.

Anche questo comportamento non era suo, poteva sembrare un bambino capriccioso.

Ma era anche vero che questa situazione lo sfiancava. Pe quanto ne sapeva, era il primo Nessuno a stare male in questo modo, e se fosse stato solo per quello, avrebbe sopportato silenziosamente. Era la perdita, momentanea, sperò, dei suoi poteri che lo rendevano inutile.

Gli venne voglia di piangere e poi si diede dell'idiota per quel pensiero.

Sentì Saix uscire, per poi tornare ed avvicinarsi al letto.

"Girati." Ordinò sedendosi.

Zexion ubbidì, non avendo nè la forza nè la voglia per ribattere.

Il Nessuno dai capelli blu gli rinfrescò il viso con uno straccetto bagnato, che poi laciò sulla sua fronte, scostandogli il ciuffo.

In seguito gli fece bere dell'acqua, che sembrò fargli riprendere almeno un po' di lucidità.

Lo fece ristendere, rimboccandogli le coperte, per poi vergognarsi del gesto appena compiuto.

Iniziò ad essere stanco, così si sedette sul divanetto. Sbadigliò, guadagnandosi l'attenzione del Nessuno più esperto.

"Portami nella mia stanza, così puoi riposare." Consigliò con la voce più ferma possibile che riuscì ad ottenere in quel momento.

"No." Fredda e decisa fu la risposta di Saix.

"So badare a me stesso." Ribattè Zexion, scostandosi le ciocche di capelli un po' troppo lunghe.

"Non ne dubito, in condizioni normali." Concluse il numero sette, alzandosi.

L'altro sospirò e tentò di dormire, ma mille pensieri gli affollarono la mente in un lampo.

Quanto sarebbe durato questo assurdo supplizio? Esser così debole, così inerte, lo infastidiva parecchio, anche se in quella base gli altri non lo avrebbero sicuramente ferito, o violentato.

Gli creava problemi anche farsi aiutare dal nuovo Nessuno, mostrando la propria fragilità, nascosta dietro ad una maschera di freddezza.

Però, la compagnia dell'altro non gli dispiaceva, stranamente.

Si definì completamente impazzito, per formulare pensieri così insensati.

Sobbalzò quando percepì il letto abbassarsi.

"C-cosa stai facendo, Saix?!" Chiese Zexion un po' titubante.

"Mi sdraio." Rispose, coprendosi anch'esso e andando a sfiorare un braccio dell'altro, che si ritrasse immediatamente.

"Questo lo avevo capito. Perchè qui, vai sul divanetto." Ordinò il numero sei, ma l'altro non gli diede ascolto.

"Dormire su quello è come dormire sul pavimento." E detto questo, Saix si mise di fianco, chiudendo gli occhi ambrati, rilassandosi.

"Xemnas è gay?" Chiese improvvisamente, spezzando il momento di silenzio.

Il suo gesto lo aveva perplesso, anche se non lo dava molto a vedere.

Zexion, dal canto suo, spalancò gli occhi dalla sorpresa, e la fitta di dolore che glieli fece richiudere non tardò ad arrivare.

Saix, sentendo il compagno gemere per il male, gli tolse lo straccio ormai asciutto e gli mise sulla fronte la mano fredda, che fece tirare al Nessuno più basso, un sospiro di sollievo.

"Dalla tua reazione intuisco che non ne sai niente." Dedusse il Nessuno dai capelli blu.

"Ottima osservazione... Perchè me lo hai domandato?" Chiese perplesso Zexion.

"Perchè mi ha baciato." Rispose Saix, come se fosse la cosa più normale al mondo.

Un altro colpo, e la scena precedente si ripetè, e Saix cambiò mano, per rinnovare la freschezza sulla fronte del Nessuno vicino a lui.

Anche Zexion si mise sul fianco, raggomitolandosi in posizione fetale, infilando la testa completamente sotto le coperte, per poter aprire gli occhi e tranquillizzarsi nel tepore delle tenebre, così rassicuranti. Si accorse di star fronteggiando il petto di Saix, che non sembrava fare una piega. Un braccio avvolse il suo piccolo corpicino, portandoselo vicino. Inizialmente, il Nessuno più basso, si irrigidì, ma poi si rilassò, assecondando la posizione dell'altro, per aderire quasi completamente a lui.

Dopo qualche minuto si accorse che il mal di testa era quasi completamente cessato.

Si addormentò, godendosi il tepore di quell'abbraccio.

I giorni non trascorrevano affatto velocemente.

Stava sdraiato sul letto di Saix, avvolto nelle coperte alla ricerca di calore.

Era da ormai un mesetto che quel terribile malanno, o almeno si sperava che così fosse, lo aveva colpito, obbligandolo al riposo quasi assoluto.

I poteri non erano ancora tornati, ma i capogiri e le fitte non avevano più la stessa intensità.

Era veramente strano, ma quando era vicino al Nessuno dai lunghi capelli blu, il dolore diminuiva ulteriormente. E questo era il principale argomento dei suoi strampalati pensieri.

Tutte le notti le trascorrevano insieme, nel vero senso della parola.

Saix si infilava furtivamente sotto le coperte, e dopo un po' di chiacchere e, superato l'imbarazzo, Zexion gli si accucciava al petto, come un cucciolo bisognoso di affetto.

La prima cosa che faceva appena sveglio era maledirsi per aver compiuto quei gesti piuttosto infantili ed equivoci.

Ma non rinnegava affatto che la vicinanza dell'altro non poteva che gioire alla sua salute.

Qualche volta, Saix, lo aveva portato fuori dalla stanza, tenendolo per un braccio e guidandolo con la voce. Avevano incrociato vari loro compagni, ma questi non avevano detto niente riguardo alla sua situazione. Probabilmente per rispetto.

Aveva anche conosciuto due nuovi membri, Axel e Demyx, che subito si erano mostrati gentili con lui.

"_Se non erro, quei due hanno una relazione." _Aveva spiegato poi Saix, ma non ne fu particolarmente scosso. Dopo Xemnas che rubava un bacio al suo amico, tutto era possibile.

Il superiore era un'altro dei suoi pensieri. Ultimamente, convocava il numero sette spesse volte, senza specificare una ragione. Ed il Nessuno dai capelli blu non obbiettava.

Tornava dopo una mezz'oretta, più silenzioso e freddo che mai.

E fu in uno di quei giorni che le cose cambiarono.

"Mettiti con me." Chiese con voce ferma, forse anche troppo, uno dei due, quello con il fisico più imponente.

L'altro lo guardò male, e poi si decise a parlare.

"Io non ti...a..mo." Rispose guardandolo negli occhi.

"Neanche io, ma ho bisogno di avere una persona con cui parlare, e, facendo coppia, daremo una spiegazione riguardo ai nostri incontri." Fece un sospiro.

"Con te, Saix, riesco a parlare." Concluse Xemnas, senza perdere la tonalità decisa.

L'altro annuì, congedandosi.

Zexion era sdraiato, con le spalle sollevate da un paio di grossi e morbidi cuscini. Mai come in quel momento gli era parso di essere in un ospedale.

Prese un po' di acqua dal bicchiere che l'amico gli aveva lasciato sul comodino affiancato al letto.

Sentì la porta aprirsi, mentre riponeva il bicchierino alla sua posizione originale.

Il Nessuno più alto si distese a fianco dell'altro, che volse la testa in sua direzione.

Saix, all'apparenza, sembrava freddo e imperscrutabile, come sempre, ma lui aveva imparato a capirlo, nonostante non vedesse e non riuscisse a percepire gli stati d'animo con il naso.

C'era qualcosa che lo turbava, ne era certo.

Senza riflettere, con un gesto automatico, scivolò un po' di lato, appoggiandosi al petto dell'amico, che, inizialmente sorpreso, lo scostò da se, quasi violentemente.

Zexion aprì leggermente gli occhietti, per poterlo guardare in volto e capire il motivo della sua eccessiva reazione, cercando di ignorare l'atroce dolore. Cosa che non gli riuscì.

Ma l'altro mise un braccio attorno alle sue spalle, riportandolo contro il suo forte petto.

Gli posò la solita mano fredda sulla fronte, che lo fece stare meglio, anche se di poco.

"Mi hai colto di sorpresa." Si giustificò poi.

Non c'era più imbarazzo , almeno per la maggior parte delle volte. Dormivano stretti l'uno all'altro, certe effusioni le consideravano quasi normali. In effetti, né l'uno né l'altro si sarebbero mai aspettati di poter compiere certi gesti tranquillamente, senza disgusto e ribrezzo.

In quel modo, probabilmente, riuscivano a calmare quella bianca e terribile solitudine.

"Cosa è successo?" Chiese Zexion, avendo certezza dell'inquietudine dell'altro.

"Niente." Rispose Saix, ma l'altro non cedette.

"Saix..." Sussurrò in un tono implorante, che mai aveva sentito uscire dalle sue labbra. Cosa gli stava accadendo?!

"Sono fidanzato con Xemnas." Dichiarò improvvisamente.

Zexion non fece a tempo a commentare, che una potentissima fitta alla testa lo colpì. L'intensità del dolore non era mai stata così alta. Si aggrappò con forza al cappotto dell'altro, mentre il mondo attorno a lui vorticava pericolosamente, o almeno così credeva che stesse accadendo.

"Saix, fallo smettere, non lo sopporto!" Chiese aiuto disperatamente. Era troppo doloroso, troppo insistente. Le tempie gli pulsavano violentemente e gli sembrò che la sua testa fosse in procinto di scoppiare. In un lampo, abbandonò tutti il suo orgoglio e non trattenne le lacrime che premevano ad uscire dai suoi occhi. Avrebbe preferito morire, piuttosto di essere sottoposto a quella terribile pena.

Saix non seppe reagire. Come avrebbe fatto a farlo stare meglio? Sarebbe bastata una mano fresca?

Fece per alzarsi, con lo scopo di trovare un rimedio a quella situazione, ma Zexion lo trattenne.

"Non lasciarmi!" Lo pregò, perdendo ormai tutta la dignità che aveva.

Il nessuno dai lunghi capelli blu, così, lo prese in braccio, facendogli appoggiare la testa sulla sua spalla. Uscì dalla stanza e si diresse in bagno, dove poteva trovare un lavandino.

Il nessuno con il ciuffo incrociò le gambe dietro la schiena dell'altro, con un gesto istintivo, avvinghiandosi completamente a lui.

Sulla strada incrociarono Axel e Demyx, che offrirono il loro aiuto.

Questi andarono a recuperare una bevanda, mentre loro continuarono il loro tragitto.

Quando arrivarono, Saix, lo posò sul bordo del lavandino, iniziando a rinfrescarlo. Dovette tenerlo fermo, o sarebbe caduto rovinosamente a terra.

Scostò il ciuffo di capelli dell'altro e gli bagnò la fronte con acqua gelida, e così fece anche per le sue guance morbide. Prima di fare ritorno, gli rinfrescò anche il collo.

Nella sua stanza, Axel era seduto sul divanetto, tenendo Demyx sulle proprie gambe.

Parlavano con espressione afflitta e preoccupata. Si alzarono vedendo gli altri due Nessuno entrare.

Saix mise l'altro sul letto, che non si staccò, costringendolo a sdraiarsi insieme a lui.

Gli diedero da bere e cercarono di curarlo nelle loro possibilità, fino a quando Zexion si sentì un po' meglio, circa mezz'ora dopo.

Quando i numeri otto e nove se ne andarono, Saix ringraziò _quasi_ gentilmente.

Il numero sei era rimasto per tutto il tempo stretto all'amico, lasciandosi curare senza obiezioni, con apatia.

"Zexion, come va?" Chiese dopo poco, tentando di non lasciar trapelare la sua preoccupazione.

"Adesso è sopportabile." Sussurrò stancamente.

"Cerca di dormire, adesso." Consigliò Saix, stupendosi della dolcezza che aveva usato.

Il Nessuno malato annuì, accoccolandosi meglio al petto dell'altro, ma prima di addormentarsi passò mezz'ora circa.

Nonostante non fosse nelle condizioni adatte per ragionare, cercò di ricostruire l'accaduto, intuendo che il dolore provato era stato una conseguenza della frase "Io e Xemnas siamo fidanzati."

Corrugò la fronte per sopportare meglio il mal di testa appena tornato, al che, Saix, iniziò ad accarezzargli la testa teneramente, scompigliandogli i capelli.

Il dolore era la conseguenza del fatto che lui provava qualcosa per Saix. O per Xemnas.

Ma quest'ultimo lo scartò subito. Cos'era questo qualcosa che lo spingeva ad abbracciare l'altro Nessuno, a cercare il contatto con il suo corpo che, nonostante la costante freschezza, irrazionalmente lo riscaldava, gli faceva perdere la sua maschera di freddezza, facendolo apparire fragile e piangente?

Forse amore? In altre condizioni avrebbe riso fragorosamente. Ma allora perché si sentiva male, in sua lontananza?

Con questo interrogativo si addormentò, confortato dalle attenzioni dell'amico.

Intanto, anche l'altro Nessuno era assorto nei suoi pensieri. Pensava al corpicino dell'altro aggrappato al suo, bisognoso di un affetto che mai aveva ricevuto da qualcuno.

Vedendo la fronte corrugata dell'altro prese ad accarezzargli la testolina, passando talvolta la mano tra i setosi capelli di uno stranissimo colore, così simile al blu e così simile al grigio.

Si maledì quando realizzò cosa stava facendo. Lui non si era MAI lasciato coinvolgere da certe effusioni, ed era sicuro che così valeva anche per l'amico.

Ebbe l'impulso di ritrarre l'arto, ma desistette accorgendosi dell'aumentare del peso sul suo petto. Zexion si era addormentato. Il ciuffo di capelli dell'altro gli solleticava il collo e il respiro si percepiva a malapena, come se fosse in procinto di morte.

Si chiese cosa stesse combinando.

Lui, Saix, abbracciava, accarezzava e, a sua volta, si lasciava abbracciare ed accarezzare da Zexion. Solo da Zexion. Nonostante stesse con Xemnas,

Si domandò per quale illogico motivo aveva accettato la proposta del superiore. Compassione? Rispetto? Sospirò non trovando risposta al suo quesito.

Zexion...Come mai non lo lasciava da solo a gestirsi i suoi problemi, disinteressandosi, come sempre? Si infilò sotto le coperte, provocando un mugulio dell'altro.

Il Nessuno dai capelli blu se lo portò più vicino, stringendolo forte, e l'altro, involontariamente, strusciò la testa sul suo forte petto.

Dopo poco, anche lui venne accolto tra le braccia di Morfeo.

Altri giorni passarono, ma Zexion smise di migliorare, e, al contrario, iniziò a peggiorare.

Saix continuava a stargli accanto, ma meno frequentemente, poichè spesso convocato dal numero uno.

E quando era solo, il bianco penetrava nella sua mente, facendolo piangere, facendolo martoriare, facendogli desiderare la morte come mai aveva fatto.

Zexion, quel giorno, stava riposando, sdraiato sul letto, con un braccio appoggiato sulla fronte. Pensò che Saix sarebbe andato dal Superiore a slinguazzare allegramente. Splendido. Sospirò, ignorando il mal di testa. Ormai l'aveva capito. Era geloso e soffriva terribilmente. Qualche tempo prima, con fatica, aveva dedotto che l'altro Nessuno, forse, un pochino, gli piaceva. Forse. Un pochino.

Era fuori da ogni logica. Era un Nessuno, non poteva amare. E non poteva neanche avere il ricordo di ciò, dato che da umano non si era mai innamorato.

La voce dell'amico lo distrasse dai suoi pensieri.

"Oggi vado in missione. Pare che il numero undici stia tramando qualcosa contro il capo." Gli disse alzando le coperte che erano cadute per terra durante il sonno.

In quel momento l'organizzazione contava dodici membri.

Il numero dieci, Luxord, era un maniaco del gioco d'azzardo; l'undici, Marluxia, poteva sembrare carino ed etereo ad una prima occhiata, ma questa era solo apparenza; la dodici, Larxene, era una donna, e questo diceva tutto.

A quanto pare, Xemnas, aveva gia individuato il tredicesimo componente, il Nessuno del prescelto del Keyblade. Così, il Nessuno dai capelli blu, gli aveva spiegato.

"Cerca di dormire. Tornerò il prima possibile." Lo rassicurò uscendo.

Passò all'incirca mezz'ora prima che le pericolose elucubrazioni mentali di Zexion lo facessero lacrimare.

Era solo e inutile. Un peso, che non faceva altro che creare problemi a persone gentili come Axel, Demyx e, soprattutto, Saix, che, probabilmente, stressato dal continuo fare da balia all'amico, aveva trovato conforto in Xemnas.

Volontariamente, aprì gli occhi e iniziò a fissare il soffitto, provocandosi una terribile pena, quella che cercava. Iniziò a singhiozzare, quasi dolorosamente, e quando le fitte alla testa si fecero troppo intense, si girò prono, stringendo il cuscino.

"Saix..." Mormorò, tra uno scossone e l'altro.

Dopo poco, come per incanto, questo apparve dall'uscio. Zexion cercò invano di smettere di piangere. Non poteva farsi vedere in quello stato pietoso. A malapena riusciva ad ammettere di poter versare lacrime lui stesso.

Il numero sette si lasciò cadere stanco sul letto, senza dire una parola. L'altro si impegnò per reprimere i singhiozzi, cercando di non desdare sospetti.

Saix si mise seduto, con la schiena appoggiata al cuscino e le gambe stese completamente.

Questo si accorse subito del malessere di Zexion e prese ad accarezzare i morbidi capelli dell'altro, tentando di tranquillizzarlo, ma ottenne l'effetto contrario. Questo, infatti, non riuscì più a trattenersi e riscoppiò a piangere. Saix, così, lo sollevò e se lo portò sulle gambe, facendolo aderire al suo petto e facendo nascondere la testa del Nessuno con il ciuffo nell'incavo della sua spalla.

Saix allacciò le braccia dietro la schiena del numero sei, che si aggrappò al cappotto dell'altro con forza. Quando Zexion si calmò un po', l'altro gli parlò.

"E' successo qualcosa?" Chiese dolcemente, ma senza mutare la sua espressione fredda.

Il Nessuno più basso si staccò, guardandolo per un istante, per poi riaccucciarsi contro l'altro.

Saix potè osservare i bellissimi occhi blu dell'amico, velati delle lacrime, che li faceva apparire più chiari e limpidi.

"Hai gli occhi aperti, non fa male?" Lo interrogò sempre con quella innata dolcezza.

"Voglio farmi male." Rispose Zexion con un sussurro appena udibile.

"Non dovresti dire così, devi pensare a guarire..." Tentò di convincerlo.

"Andando avanti così, non guarirò mai." Rispose gelido, ritrovando la voce improvvisamente.

"Uccidimi, Saix." Aggiunse dopo tristemente.

"No." Rispose immediatamente il numero sette.  
"Perchè?" Chiese Zexion, facendo impelagare l'amico.

"Perchè di no, basta." Non sarebbe mai riuscito ad uccidere l'altro, mai.

"Non servo a niente, uccidimi." Mormorò nuovamente, scosso da un altro singhiozzo.

Saix allontanò da se il numero sei, sospirando.

Osservò l'altro per un po', incerto sul da farsi. Il ciuffo di capelli umidiccio gli incorniciava il viso, che aveva una espressione disperata. Gli occhi blu erano spalancati, come in cerca di risposta, ed erano contornati da profonde occhiaie. Le guance erano rigate dalle lacrime, che gli scivolavano fino alla bocca.

Saix lo riavvicinò posando le sue labbra su quello sottili dell'altro.

Le loro bocche si sfiorarono appena, in un bacio appena accentuato, al sapore di lacrime.

Si staccarono e Zexion parve perplesso.  
"Cos'era questo?" Chiese stupidamente, ancora leggermente scosso.

"Un bacio." Rispose tranquillamente Saix.

Se il numero sei in quel preciso istante non avesse avuto quei tremendi capogiri, avrebbe gioito.

"E Xemnas?" Domandò nuovamente, lasciando spazio alla parte impulsiva della sua mente.

Cinque secondi dopo si chiese perchè mai, dopo un bacio, dopotutto, gradito, avesse chiesto di Xemnas.

"Io e Xemnas abbiamo un rapporto particolare." Sospirò.

"Lui mi parla e io lo ascolto. Mi ha anche detto che un tempo era stato innamorato del suo maestro, tanto da farlo impazzire." Zexion si ingozzò con la proprio saliva.

"Xemnas innamorato di Ansem?!?! Mio Dio, questa è bella..." Esclamò stupito, senza comunque interrompere il corso delle sue lacrime.

"E non ti ha mai toccato?" Aggiunse dopo con un po' di imbarazzo.

"Mi ha baciato una volta e basta." Sentenziò, notando l'espressione sollevata dell'altro, che lo fece sorridere, come solo con lui faceva.

Zexion si strinse nuovamente al corpo dell'altro, abbracciandolo e accovacciandosi su di lui il più possibile, come in cerca di calore.

"Non ucciderti e non farti uccidere." Ordinò Saix dopo poco.

L'altro non rispose.

"Zexion, promettimelo." Aggiunse dopo, con un tono di voce leggermente spaventato.

Questo annuì, dando un bacetto sulla spalla dell'altro.

Poi si mise a strusciare la testa sul forte petto dell'altro, come un gattino che faceva le fusa.

Si staccò, cercando le labbra dell'altro, quando il solo abbraccio iniziò a non bastargli.

Saix non esitò a dare quel bacio che ormai l'amante voleva. Gli succhiò lentamente il labbro inferiore, per poi chiedere l'accesso alla bocca, che non gli venne negato. Le loro lingue iniziarono una danza sensuale, che si concluse quando entrambi necessitarono di ossigeno.

Zexion, ormai, aveva smesso di piangere e respirava lentamente nuovamente aggrappato al corpo dell'altro. Iniziò ad attorcigliare con il dito una ciocca di capelli blu, che gli era finita sulla spalla.

Rimasero in questo modo a lungo, godendosi l'uno la vicinanza dell'altro.

Zexion fu il primo a riprendere parola.

"Hai un buon profumo." Sussurò sovrappensiero questo.

Saix, in risposta, gli baciò la testa affettuosamente

"E Axel e Demyx si stanno avvicinando." Disse poi, dando voce ai suoi pensieri.

"E come faresti a saperlo?" Chiese Saix incuriosito.

"Sento il loro od...Sento il loro odore!" Si scostò guardando l'altro con occhi felici.

Il numero sette gli sorrise, per poi iniziare a baciarlo.

Axel aprì la porta proprio in quel momento.

I due non si girarono neanche, rimanendo in quel fantastico mondo in cui erano immersi.

"E-Ehm...Volevamo vedere come stavate, ma, a quanto pare, va tutto bene..." E detto questo il rosso uscì, seguito dal biondo ridacchiante. Saix e Zexion alzarono la mano in saluto, staccandosi poco dopo. Il numero sei si alzò dalle gambe dell'amante, andandosi a sedere alla sua destra, appoggiando la testa sulla spalla dell'altro.

Tenne gli occhi aperti, li richiuse e li aprì nuovamente.

"Ecco Saix...io penso...cioè...credo di a...ama..." Tentò di dire Zexion, mostrando un'insolita indecisione.

"Si, anche io." Lo interruppe Saix.

Rimasero li a lungo, e Zexion potè ricapitolare gli ultimi avvenimenti.

Pensò che in quel momento il dolore aveva smesso di infastidirlo.

Al fatto che adesso, il bianco che lo circondava non gli duoleva più, e che non era più solo, finalmente. Decise di dar voce ai propri pensieri.

"Saix...Adesso che sono con te, questo bianco insopportabile non mi da più fastidio..." Guardò il muro davanti a se, per poi volgere lo sguardo verso il suo amante, che lo baciò sulla punta del naso, con l'espressione apparentemente corrugata, nascondendo l'immensa felicità.

Poi, si addormentarono, con la consapevolezza di poter finalmente contare l'uno sull'altro, di non essere mai più soli, almeno fino alla fine dei loro giorni.

THE END

Uh! L'ho finita! Che fatica! 10 pagine di word...Ma l'ho scritta davvero io? OO

Bhe, finalmente ecco comparire la prima SaikuZeku in Italia! (all'estero non so XD)

O almeno credo sia la prima, non so XD

Spero che la coppia vi sia piaciuta, e che vi sia piaciuta anche la storia XD

Secondo me è comunque un po' troppo ripetitiva, ma vabbè...

Non ho potuto fare a meno di far comparire Axel e Demyx, è stato più forte di me XD

Lasciatemi un commentino, cmq XD

Riguardo ai miei futuri lavori... Sto gia iniziando a copiare il famigerato ultimo capitolo di Darkness After The Heart's Break XD Ed era anche ora...E' che con tutte ste one-shot mi sono persa via...

Spero che la leggerete comunque, e che voi non vi siate dimenticati di lei XD

Riguardo a Suteki Da Ne, io e la mia amica abbiamo gia iniziato a scrivere il capitolo 10, ma, un po' per la scuola e un po' per...la scuola (XD), non riusciamo a trovarci --

Faremo il possibile per riuscire a finire il capitolo..

Ho gia iniziato la VekuMaru (Vexen X Marluxia), e ho l'impressione che non sarà esattamente tutta rosa e fiori, come invece sarebbe stato seguendo gli ideali di Marly XD

E vi preavviso che Marluxia non sarà il solito gaio all'eccesso, ma il freddo, sadico ecc ecc, che si mostra dolce solo con Vexy XD E Vexen ho dovuto improvvisarlo, non avendo idea di come farlo, dato che non ricordo più come era in Chain of Memories XD

La VekuMaru, comunque, sarà dedicata ad Alix, la mia compagna di scrittura, e alla fanfiction "Heart like yours" e al suo autore.

Oh, e dimenticavo l'AkuDemy che ho iniziato via MSN sempre per Alix XD

Ho l'impressione che cmq uscirà una cagata XD

E dopo queste ci sarà una MaruAku e dopo ancora ho il progetto gigantesto di una AkuDemy/RiSo, e di una originale.

Ho finito di parlare a vanvara, e vado a rendermi utile all'umanità XD

Lasciate un commentino, pleazzz XD

Alla prox,

Raxal (o L-Yasha Shaman Slayer XD)


End file.
